A Study In Angels
by shxrlocked
Summary: When Dean Winchester mysteriously disappears during a raid on a vampire lair, Sam finds himself doing whatever it takes to find him. His journey leads him to some vampire called Katherine Pierce, taking up the assistance of a Consulting Detective and letting a Mad Man in a blue box take charge... [SuperWhoLock with some Vampire Diaries, disregards all canon episodes]
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Creepy Statue**

"Dean?" Sam growls whilst throwing a stake-clad hand at his nearest foe, "Remind me why I- AH!" He is thrown to the ground as the hissing vampire is suddenly behind him; his speed being unmatched by the Hunters. "_Why _I agreed to attack a vampire lair at _night_."

"Because," Dean stakes one of the bastards through the heart and then quickly knocks the female to the side, "It's boring in the daylight. Live a little, Sammy!" Despite their current situation Sam laughs, although the sound is humourless.

"I hate you sometimes."

The Holy Water is doing nothing to their enemies. The Winchester brothers haven't really stumbled across vampires before so they weren't certain what to expect. There must be different breeds, because these ones do die with a stake to the heart and they'll burn up in the sunlight, but Holy Water is worthless and their strength and speed puts the two Winchester brothers at a terrible disadvantage: even Dean is beginning to wish that he'd studied a few of them before storming in to their house with useless weaponry.

When they've managed to kill the male attacking Sam and the female hissing at Dean, they lock eyes and nod at one another, pleased to see they've got out with minimal injuries. That's when they realize a shadow; it was just a flash that you would have missed if you'd blinked, but the brothers know by now that a flashing shadow _always_ means there is an enemy in their midst. Dean grabs the stake from the male vampire's heart and yanks it out.

"You go check for any more of 'em upstairs, I'll deal with the one outside."

"Alright," Sam nods, but he doesn't look too pleased with the arrangement, "Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

As soon as Sammy has made his way to the staircase Dean's calm act disappears as his body tenses, fist clenching tighter around the stake in his hand. They're used to fighting demons and malevolent spirits, but never have they witnessed actual _vampires_. He's not sure whether to be freaked or fascinated. Are they all animalistic? Or have some of them cooled off over the years? He's never thought of their enemies as interesting before. Not until now. It makes him uneasy… Why should vampires catch his attention like this?

The shadow passes again, from behind this time, which causes Dean to inhale sharply before quickly turning and raising the stake as he does so. But there's nothing there. Well, nothing aside from a statue… Come to think of it, Dean doesn't remember seeing it until now. He's normally a lot more observant than this. The Winchester brother stares at the statues features, telling himself to stop getting caught up in the vampire folklore and pay attention to the threat at hand. The statue is tall – about a couple of inches taller than Dean – and carved out of grey, crumbling stone. From the grand wings on its back and the majestic air it seems to possess he can see that it's an angel, yet its hands are covering its eyes as though it's weeping. To any 'believer' this sight may be tragic, as it feels as though this statue should be stood above the grave of a lost child… So what's it doing in the middle of a semi-abandoned house? He turns from the statue and scans the rest of the area before turning to look around the trees outlining the vamps backyard. There's no sign of the bearer of the shadow anymore, but Dean finds himself losing interest as he notices the statue again. The Angel one. Before, it had its head in its hands, but now it's head… Its face…

It's looking at him.

Not many things can spook the Hunter, but he finds himself short of air as he suddenly opens his eyes to see it's now facing him.

"What the _hell_ are you?" He heaves, reaching in to his pocket for his pistol… The same pistol that he dropped in the house when the bullets did no good. He curses and then jumps away from the Angel as he blinks again, finding it has gotten closer. He's in shock, so it doesn't occur to him that the statue only moves when you can't see it. All he wants to do is run, so he turns away from the Angel and races back to the house.

"Sammy? Sammy _help_!"

Sam is tugging a stake out of the last vampire's heart when he hears Dean. He's never moved so fast in his life as he throws himself out of the bedroom and races down the stairs, almost falling over his own feet as he does so.

"Dean...? _Dean..._? Dean, where _are_ you?"

He checks the garden, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room… Everywhere, even upstairs, but he gets no response. Not a word, not even a glimpse of his brother. A lump begins to form in his throat as he stares out at the statue in the garden. Dean's gone. That shadow… That _vampire_ must have got one up on him… But that's impossible…


	2. Doctor Who

**Chapter Two: Doctor Who?**

"Here we are!" The Doctor almost cackles due to his excitement as he throws the door of his beloved TARDIS open, "Clara, welcome to Britain in the eighteen-"

Before the Doctor can finish his sentence, the sound of an agonizing shriek pierces the air, causing the time travelling duo to quickly clap their hands over their ears. The Doctor, despising all things violent, finds his face dropping from a grin to a glower as he pulls Clara out of his TARDIS' doorway to close it behind them. He scans the area and yanks his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, taking note that they are in the garden of a pauper's and that despite the blood-curdling scream heard just seconds before, the threat is not in sight.

"Doctor?" Clara speaks his name as though it is a question, turning her head so her doe-like eyes are watching his face. It's like an open book to her, now. Everything he's feeling can be read as though written on pages, "Are we in the right place?"

"Yes, yes," He nods, looking around once more before holding his screwdriver up. The familiar _buzz_ echoes through the still air as he scans the area surrounding them. "There's no sign of danger… If there had been then it's been _murdered_." The way he spits the word out, as though it tastes bitter on his tongue, has Clara on edge. The Doctor can be very dangerous when someone crosses him, no matter how well he means (three-quarters of the time, anyway...)

"Is someone there?"

"Oh my God," Clara gasps, clinging on to the Doctor's arm as they turn to the house. There, in the doorway, is a man dressed in too-futuristic clothing to be from the nineteenth century. But that isn't what catches the Doctor's eye. No. What he is now glaring resentfully at is the bloodied stake in the stranger's grasp.

"What did you do?" He growls, staying rooted to the spot to prevent himself from grabbing the man by the collar and shaking him.

"Huh?" The stranger huffs, walking closer to them. He's quite attractive, Clara notes, but the stake he is currently holding and the semi-feral look in his eyes makes him quite terrifying.

"Did you just kill someone?" The Doctor re-phrases.

"What?" The man laughs, "No. Well, kinda. If you class bloodthirsty vampires as 'someone.'"

"Vampires?" Clara's eyes widen slightly in shock before looking to the Doctor once more, "Vampires as in _vampires_?"

"Yes, Clara. Vampires exist…" The Doctor's voice is distant as he keeps his gaze on the man stood before them, "Can you explain them to me?"

"Uh, sure. Burn up in the sun, drink blood, killed with stakes. Holy Water doesn't do any good, though."

"Do they look all grey and vein-y when they die?" The Doctor inquires.

"Yeah, they do."

"Ah," He looks saddened, "Those ones can't be reasoned with. Not if they're attacking you. Their emotions must be off."

"You're a Hunter too?"

"No, no," The look on his face speaks volumes as to how he would despise such a label, "I'm a time traveller and this," He gestures to Clara, "Is my companion."

"Hey," The stranger gives Clara a smirk and a wink, "I'm Dean."

"Hi," Clara says, rolling her eyes at him.

"Hello, Dean," The Doctor smiles now, seeming to become more comfortable 'Dean' now he knows why he killed those creatures, "This is Clara and I am the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Dean frowns, "Doctor who?"

"Haha!" He laughs, clapping his hands together in glee. Clara finds herself pleased to see the Doctor back to his usual self, "I just love that. Don't you love that?"

"So," Dean coughs awkwardly but chooses to ignore 'the Doctor's' outburst, "Doctor… Clara… You're time travellers, huh? If you'd told me that yesterday I'd have had the pair of you locked up, but I'm hoping you can explain how the _hell_ I got here when just ten hours ago I was killing vampires in the same house in two-thousand and six?"

"You didn't travel here purposely, then?" The Doctor mutters, face falling as he realizes what has happened, "Did you happen to see a statue before arriving here?"

"Yeah, a creepy-looking angel. It was… Moving. I never saw it move though, but one minute it was crying and the next it was staring at me…"

"Dean, listen to me," The Doctor orders, gaining the Hunters attention, "The thing that you saw is called a Weeping Angel. When they are being watched they no longer exist, which explains why you never saw it move – it could only move whilst you were not looking at it. They're very fast, which gives them the horrid ability to move when one blinks… If you ever come across one of these again you must. Not. Blink. Don't try to fight them, either. You have to run – all you can do when you meet a Weeping Angel is run… They don't take too kindly to being damaged. The touch of an Angel sends you back in time, and in your present day they're currently feeding off your life force. The life you could have had-"

Dean starts to laugh.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yes, yes I do, but you believe me?"

"Well, there's no other explanation for it," Dean shrugs, "You said you were time travellers, right? Think you could get me back to my own time? I've got a brother who'll be worried sick if I don't show up."

"Of course," The Doctor beams, "It'll cut our trip short, but there are plenty of other sights to see! If you'll just follow-"

The time travellers stop short, which instantly sets an uneasy feeling in to the pit of Dean's stomach. He glances at Clara, who looks confused, and then the Doctor who looks both scared and angry.

"Ohh, they're _clever_. Very, very clever…"

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"Our way of time travelling. It's gone. The Angels have stolen the TARDIS…" The Doctor kicks at the ground, "Am I that easily overdone? This has happened to me twice, now!"

"How did they manage that?" Clara frowns at the spot the TARDIS had been sat in, "Why didn't they just take us?"

"Because it's a game, Clara. These Angels must know who I am…" The Doctor's eyes meet Clara's and then Dean's, and both find that he looks extremely uncertain. That's never a good sign.

"They're playing with us… This is a game of cat and mouse, and unfortunately we're the mice."


End file.
